


Love Is a Give and Take

by AstroGirl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The consequences of human/Time Lord sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is a Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Love Is a Give and Take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883760) by [Regis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis)



> It's about sex... Not at all graphic, but kind of dark. Call it PG-13, maybe? Spoilers through "Last of the Time Lords."

He intended it to be a -- what do they call it here? -- a marriage of convenience. But Lucy loves him. Lucy _wants_ him. Lucy adores nothing more than taking him to bed and letting him be her Master. And how can he refuse? It's so sweet, so much _fun_. It helps to quiet the drumming in his head, to burn off some of the bouncing, buzzing energy he seems to have in this regeneration. He feels so _alive_ now, after so much time in stolen bodies, crippled bodies, dying bodies. It's so good to be this _physical_.

Of course, Time Lord sex is more than merely physical. There's also the telepathic aspect, the glorious tangling of psyches without which the act never feels complete. Humans aren't really equipped for it; their minds are too passive, too fragile. But the Master has an expert's mental touch, and he knows his way around human minds, all their cracks and crevices, all their vulnerabilities. He knows how to make them open up and let him in, how to make them respond.

Lucy _loves_ it. Loves the intimacy of it, the alienness, loves the fact that her husband does things to her that no other man on Earth can. And if every time they copulate leaves her a tiny bit more broken, her sanity a tiny bit less solid, well, really, he quite likes her that way.

Of course, it's possible that he's already gone a little too far. That look on her face, the increasingly frequent blankness in her eyes... Yes, very soon, he's probably going to have to stop. Later, though. Not tonight. Not when she's wearing that gorgeous red dress.


End file.
